Corazón de Gigante
by Argelia Aka
Summary: La ceremonia fue en un día soleado, como la mayoría de los días de verano en Hogwarts. Y mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban, tan grandes como estrellas, creía escuchar la risa de Hagrid retumbando en su interior, sentir su mano pesada sobre su espalda, felicitándolo por el hombre adulto en que se había convertido.


**Corazón de Gigante**

**.**

**One-Shot**

La ceremonia fue en un día soleado, como la mayoría de los días de verano en Hogwarts.

A sus espaldas, podía escuchar la risa de Hagrid, resonando a través del aire, felicitándolo por la clase de hombre en que se había convertido. Uno que podía llorar la muerte de su primer y más grande amigo.

« Muchas gracias, Hagrid. »

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, únicamente los he tomado prestados— para este pequeño homenaje que he decidido hacerle a uno de mis personajes más queridos. _

_No recibo más recompensa que sus alertas y reviews, totalmente gratuitas._

* * *

**.**

La ceremonia fue en un día soleado, como la mayoría de los días de verano en Hogwarts.

El cielo era de un azul claro y vibrante como pocas veces antes se ha visto, libre de nubes oscuras, las que había más blancas que el algodón. Soplaba un viento fresco que hacía susurrar las hojas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, que aquel día lucía menos aterrador que durante los seis años que estudió en la escuela. Uno hasta podía pensar en dar una vuelta por él.

Aún así, en tan esplendoroso día, la gente no podía dejar de llorar. Se hallaban reunidos al borde de los árboles, con una plataforma preparada para los discursos de aquella mañana y unas cien sillas colocadas en frente, ocupándose conforme los minutos iban pasando. Había sido una reunión planeada con sólo unas horas de anticipación y sin embargo la concurrencia era bastante.

Harry pensó que eso tal vez debería alegrarle, pero era difícil que llegara a sentir algo. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía muy bien como es que había llegado hasta ahí. Observó a Ginny a su lado, que lloraba aferrada a su mano en silencio, limpiándose cada cinco minutos la nariz con un pañuelo que cargaba. A su izquierda estaban Hermione junto a Ron, la castaña también hecha un mar de lágrimas, incapaz de mirar a la gente por la hinchazón de sus ojos y su voz estrangulada por el llanto que no cesaba. Ron— Ron era el más cercano a su estado, pues no lloraba y parecía mantener una compostura más o menos serena. Sin embargo, Harry podía notar las señales de que él también se encontraba muy mal en la manera en que sus manos temblaban si se atrevía a disminuir la presión con la que apretaba los puños, o la tensión de su mandíbula y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban parpadeando más de lo usual.

Harry no temblaba, y tampoco creía estar apretando los dientes. Él simplemente estaba… observando.

— Harry— McGonagall se había acercado hasta la parte trasera de la tribuna donde ellos esperaban. Lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y un pañuelo de tela sobre la nariz. Aún así, lo observaba como si quisiera preguntarle si realmente estaba preparado para esto, y si acaso no era mejor que ella tomara su lugar. "¿Preparado para qué?" le hubiera gustado preguntar, pero tal vez era algo así lo que ella estuviera esperando para tomar su lugar, así que no dijo nada y en lugar de responder caminó hasta el centro de la tarima, donde un podio lo esperaba.

No había hojas que leer ni un micrófono que tomar. Tan vacío, parecía simplemente una formalidad más por parte de todo el asunto. Miró a la multitud, que esperaba expectante.

— Este… —y fue en ese momento que realmente sintió que no estaba listo. Pensó en bajar y cederle el lugar a Hermione, que siempre había sido mejor con las palabras, pero también supo que nunca estaría creería estar listo, y que tal vez no fueran las palabras lo más importante en ese momento.— Gracias a todos por venir, aunque fuera con tan poco tiempo de anticipación. —Un silencio más, sonrisas de apoyo por parte de los presentes.— Estamos aquí para honrar a Rubeus Hagrid. Amigo, compañero, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Un aliado en la vida y en la batalla. Una de… las mejores personas que he tenido el placer de conocer.

Respiró profundo.

Y era verdad, pensó, que nunca podría estar listo para esto, como para tantas otras cosas contra las que había tenido que enfrentarse hasta ahora— y lo supo con más fuerza que nunca en ese instante en que miró hacia aquella cabaña en la lejanía, casi escuchando el viento silbar a través de la madera y la piedra. Pero era éste uno de los momentos por los que más valía la pena luchar. Así que se irguió y miró hacia el frente, con expresión decidida y voz clara.

— Conocí a Hagrid un 31 de julio, el día de mi cumpleaños. Entró como la tormenta que azotaba en el exterior y me hizo entrega del más maravilloso de todos los regalos: la magia. Hasta ese día, yo no tenía idea de quién era o a donde pertenecía, Hagrid fue el primer mago que conocí como tal, y entendí que nunca tendría nada que temer si tenía a alguien tan amable y gentil a mi lado. Él también fue mi primer… amigo.

Harry escuchó detrás suyo el crujir de las ramas y cuando se dio la vuelta, una de las escenas a la par de maravillosa como tenebrosa se hizo presente. Los centauros vigilaban bajo el amparo de los árboles la ceremonia, con sus arcos envainados y miradas solemnes. Distinguió movimiento entre las raíces y la tierra, supo que ocultas entre las hojas caídas también se hallaban las miles de arañas que vivían normalmente en las profundidades. Hoy, ahí en honor del hombre que se había atrevido a darles un hogar. Hasta creyó percibir el brillo plateado de una crin cuando un rayo de sol le alcanzó.

Un inesperado nudo se le formó en la garganta, impidiéndole continuar cuando se giró otra vez hacia la multitud. Al parecer Hermione se había repuesto lo suficiente como para notar su predicamento, porque fue en ese momento que sintió como alguien le tomaba de la manga para llamar su atención. Le pidió silenciosamente el estrado y él se bajó con las piernas temblorosas, tomando su lugar mientras escuchaba a su mejor amiga tomar aliento.

Casi como si las palabras le llegaran desde otra habitación, Harry le escuchó hablar sobre el apoyo que Hagrid le había brindado durante todos aquellos años, la manera en que con su sonrisa sincera y palabras cálidas le ayudó a creer en sí misma, a seguir adelante cuando creía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse durante tercer año. Un verdadero amigo que le mostró que somos más que la sangre, más que nuestra apariencia, somos todo en lo que creemos y a lo que nos mantenemos fieles. Cuando ya no pudo seguir hablando, Ron tomó su lugar.

Harry vio como las piernas le fallaban un momento, pero aún así dirigió con firmeza a Hermione de regresó a su lugar, tomando su puesto con la cabeza alta, y después enfrentando a la congregación con una voz clara y potente.

— Hagrid fue como un miembro más de la familia para mí. Siempre estaba para nosotros cuando más lo necesitábamos y tenía tantas fallas como cualquiera. Aún así, era valiente y leal, nos enseñó más que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, nos enseñó sobre la vida y a entendernos los unos a los otros, no importa que tan diferentes fuéramos. Él era… ¡es…! ¡Mierda! —Finalmente sus fuerzas se le habían terminado, golpeando con un puño el podio mientras con la otra se cubrió el rostro. Harry vio su expresión crispada en dolor debajo de ello, y sintió que si él pudiera reaccionar, tal vez habría puesto la misma cara.

Él también bajó y más gente subió a homenajear a uno de los mejores hombres que Harry había conocido. McGonagall, Ginny, Neville, y hasta… Luna Lovegood.

Pese a su tristeza, Harry no pudo evitar sentir interés por lo que sea que fuera a decir Luna. No venía con una túnica oscura como todos los demás, sino de un hermoso azul celeste más claro que el que los recibía ese día, con bordados amarillo canario que debían formar las figuras de alguno de sus animales míticos más extravagantes, pues no reconocía ninguno, aunque estaba seguro de que algún patrón debía haber. Resaltaba tanto que Harry se pregunto como es que no la había visto antes. Su cabello rubio se rizaba y las puntas salían disparadas en todas direcciones, bailando detrás de ella mientras se dirigía al frente.

— Hoy es un hermoso día, ¿no lo creen? —Empezó con su voz soñadora, ganándose la atención de todos— Quiero decir, que los strupters inundan el cielo esta mañana y mantienen alejados a los sniptrers. A Hagrid le gustaban los días así cuando salía a pasear con Fang por los lindes del Bosque Prohibido o se sentaba afuera de su cabaña y tocaba la flauta de madera, o pelaba patatas para algún postre de la tarde. Es en noches justo como las que vendrán, en las que les gustaba llamar al profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall para tomarse una copa de whiskey de fuego; bajaría hasta Las Tres Escobas y bromearía con Madame Rosmerta. Entonces regresaría a su cabaña, sumergiría la cabeza en un balde de agua y antes de dormirse, si es una noche en la que las espérides han tocado su hacha, arrancaría algunas flores del claro más precioso del Bosque Prohibido y visitaría las Tumbas de los Caídos, dejando para el final la del hombre al cual le falló, al que juró proteger con su vida, y ahora sólo le quedaba honrarla con lo mejor de la suya.

« Hagrid vio muchas estrellas extinguirse, ninguna más grande que otra, sólo más cercanas o más altas. Aún así, para mí no fue así. Yo veía cada una de esas estrellas en sus ojos al mirarlo. Vi a mi madre volver a vivir cuando me escuchó, y sentí su calor abrazarme cuando él me abrazó.

« No creo que Hagrid fuera así de grande sólo por la sangre de su madre. Creo que era así de grande porque de otra manera el corazón no le habría podido caber en el pecho y que hoy no le estamos diciendo adiós a nuestro gigante favorito. Creo que hoy sólo nos duele tanto porque tratamos de darle la bienvenida en nuestros corazones con lo mejor de nosotros a alguien que tan grande. »

Hubo aplausos. Muchos aplausos. Hubo risas, abrazos, y más llanto. Y finalmente sonrisas. Excepto por Harry. Él se quedó en su asiento, congelado con la mano sobre el pecho e inclinado sobre sus rodillas, escuchando a su corazón latir con fuerza, como si diera pasos de gigante.

Y dolía tanto.

Pesaba tanto.

Pero ahora creía haber encontrado una razón.

Y mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sobre su rostro, tan grandes como estrellas, creía escuchar la risa de Hagrid retumbando en su interior, sentir su mano pesada sobre su espalda, felicitándolo por el hombre adulto en que se había convertido.

Uno que podía llorar la perdida de su primer y mejor amigo.

**.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

_Este fic fue levemente modificado para borrar algunos errores._

Me siento con el deber moral de decir esto, pero la frase de Luna, "_...porque de otra manera el corazón no le habría podido caber en el pecho_", es una adaptación de la que leí en el fanfic de "**Alianza**", escrito por **Helena Dax**. Fue lo que más me inspiró para animarme a escribir esto—

Esa frase se ha quedado con mi corazón.


End file.
